Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!
Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! is an American educational children's animated television series created by Bob Boyle. The series is animated in Toon Boom and Adobe Flash software,1produced by Bolder Media, (a joint-venture between Frederator Studios and Mixed Media Group or Classic Magic) and Starz Media. Bob Boyle, Susan Miller, Mark Warner, and Fred Seibert-Warner are the executive producers. The pop rock music is performed by Brad Mossman, and the musical score is composed and conducted by Mike Reagan. The series premiered on August 28, 2006 on Nickelodeon's Nick Jr. in the United States and concluded on February 21, 2010. Origin According to Bob Boyle, the series began as a story created by his niece, Viviana Ogawa, that Boyle turned into a rough comic book-style storybook called The Tail of Flopsy, Mopsy, and Ted.[2 During the series' development process, the characters were renamed Wubbzy, Widget, and Walden.[1 Boyle submitted his original concept as a book to Bolder Media. After more than 6000 children's book concepts were reviewed, Boyle's submission was selected for development into an animated series for preschoolers. Production began in September 2004. The series premiered on Nickelodeon's Nick Jr. block on August 28, 2006. However, it ended on some networks of the Nickelodeon franchise in 2010 after it aired its final episode. It originally became a hiatus until December 2009. Reruns began on the Nick Jr. network in March 2010. The series remained a part of the channel until April 15, 2014, when the show was pulled off the air in the US, thus officially ending the show. All traces of the show were removed from the Nick Jr. website, as well. The last episode that aired in re-runs was "Save the Wuzzly/All Bottled Up." Also, the last episode aired on Nickelodeon was "Lights, Camera, Wubbzy/A Wubbstar is Born" which aired April 30, 2009. The show has received an Emmy, a KidScreen Best TV Movie award (for Wubb Idol starring Beyoncé), and a Telly award. A translated version of the series has been a popular addition to the "Cúla 4" children's programming lineup on the Irish language television channel TG4 since January 2011. The show is dubbed in 15 languages and airs in 100+ countries around the world. A British version debuted on Nick Jr. UK and Nick Jr. 2 in 2007. Cast US * Grey DeLisle – Wubbzy, Buggy, Madame Zabinga, Kooky Kid, Sparkle, Additional voices * Lara Jill Miller – Widget, Huggy, Additional voices * Carlos Alazraqui – Walden, Earl, Chef Fritz, Additional voices * Tara Strong – Daizy, Shimmer, Additional voices * Beyoncé Knowles – Shine * Jeff Bennett – Cupid, Fire Chief * Jann Carl – Jann Starl * Tiki Barber – Touchdown Tiki * Phil LaMarr – Jam Jam James * Ty Pennington – Ty Ty The Tool Guy * Michelle Kwan – Michelle Kwanzleberry UK Janet James - Wubbzy (UK) Julie-Ann Dean - Widget Wayne Forester - Walden Lynn Cleckner - Daizy Episodes See:Episode Guide on Wubbzypedia Broadcast Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! was shown on Nick Jr. and Noggin in the United States, and Treehouse TV and Disney Junior in Canada. It also aired on Nick Jr. UK, Nick Jr. 2, and TG4 in UK and Ireland, on Nick Jr. and ABC2 in Austrailia, on Nickelodeon Japan, and on Discovery Kids in Latin America. In Turkey, the show aired on Cartoon Network. In France, the show aired on Piwi+. International broadcast US * Nickelodeon (2006-2009) * Nick Jr. (2006-2014) * Noggin (2006-2009) UK * Nick Jr. (2007-2012) * Nick Jr. 2 (2007-2015) France Piwi+ (2008-2015) Turkey Cartoon Network (2010-2013) Germany Super RTL (2008-2015) Ireland Nick Jr. (2011-2012) TG4 (2011-2017) Brazil and Latin America Discovery Kids (2007-2015) Portugal Canal Panda (2010-2017; still shown on website) Magyar Minimax (Please add airdate) Australia ABC2 (2007-2015) ABC Kids (2011-2017) Nick Jr. (2008-2014) Hebrew ערוץ הופ! (!Hope Channel) (200?-present) Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Bolder Media Category:Starz Media Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Wubbzy